Lie With me and Just Forget The World
by spidergirl91
Summary: Ryan and Marissa in the car crash. Together. AU


_We'll do it all, everything_

_On our own…_

Ryan wanted to follow her. He wanted to follow her to Greece too, but that wasn't going to happen. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but that wasn't going to happen either.

_We don't need anything, _

_Or anyone_

He couldn't believe she was leaving and he was powerless to stop her. It felt like the night in the tiki hut, where she was moving to Hawaii. He could already see a void in his life, only she could fill.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He looked up to see the whole mansion. The mansion where there were so many memories; good and bad. Marissa was in all those memories. And she was now in the house. _Ok Atwood, just go and tell her how you feel._ Was it that easy though? To tell someone you love them and want to be with them forever?

_I don't quite know, how to say_

_How I feel_

Slowly Ryan entered the empty room to hear quiet sobbing. His heart broke to see her upset; he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Marissa smiled at him softly.

"Are you ok?" She nodded and was disappointed when Ryan removed his hand from her shoulder.

It was quiet. He needed to say how he felt now.

_Those three words are said too much_

_But not enough_

"It's so weird talking about that night. Last time we were here I was leaving, and now you are." He spoke softly.

"That night did you ever think we would end up together?" Marissa asked just as soft and took a step closer to him. His breathing hitched.

"Are you saying it's over?" He joked bringing a smile to her face, "you never know, right?"

Before he could think straight she was an inch away from his face, causing his heart to pop out of his chest. "No, you don't" She whispered and then placed a tender kiss on his lips. Ryan savoured her taste and knew this was the time.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He gently lent his forehead against hers and whispered, still tingling from her kiss.

"Don't go."

"I have to go." She placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"I…I love you." He opened his heart to her and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

Marissa's heart swelled with happiness as he said those three words.

"I love you too." And he took her lips in a passionate kiss, thinking it would be one of their last.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursted into life_

They held hands the whole way. Afraid if they let go, Marissa leaving may become reality. Ryan drove past the "Welcome to Orange County" sign and knew the airport was coming up soon.

"I don't know how boats work but…email, if you ever need to talk" Ryan squeezed her hand.

"I promise to stay in touch Ry." He loved that nickname only she gave him.

"Do you promise to come back?' He asked softly, afraid of the answer. Afraid the answer would be he'd never see the love of his life again.

"I promise" She smiled at him as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

_Lets waste time, chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Suddenly the car jolted as a large van ran into the back bumper.

"What the hell?" Marissa looked back.

Ryan was annoyed with this van. It kept on tailgating him. He decided to just speed up. Eventually the van went over the double lines and came side to side.

"Oh my god, it's him." Marissa panicked seeing Kevin Volchoks' face again.

Ryan looked to his left and saw the face he hated the most. He wasn't going to back down and neither was Kevin.

_I need your grace to read my needs,_

_To find my own_

One last hit was all it took and Ryan lot control. Marissa screamed.

"Ryan look out!" A sharp turn came up ahead. Ryan knew he wouldn't make it, he held onto her shaking hand.

"Hold on!" And the car flipped.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

All Ryan could remember was the last thud on the asphalt road. Then quiet. An eerie quiet. His head was spinning and he felt blood on the side of his head. Ryan coughed, and trembling, he turned to his side to see how Marissa was. His heat stopped when he saw her.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me garden that's bursted into life_

She just lay there in the upside down wreck, her seatbelt loose as she lay on her side. Blood spilling from under her as her breathing quickened. Ryan nervously whispered.

"Marissa?" She didn't answer.

He had to get her out of here. He found the window next to him and punched through it, sliding and staggering out of the car. As he caught his breath he saw fire.

_All that I am, All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Limping over to Marissa's side of the car he tried to open the door. It was jarred. Trying again, even with his strength, the door wouldn't budge. He then heard drips coming from the engine. It was petrol. The car was going to blow.

He then punched through her window and tried getting her out of her seatbelt. The seatbelt was stuck and he was running out of time.

_I don't know where, confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Tears spring into his eyes when he realised he wasn't able to get Marissa out of the car. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't leave her either. He loved her so much he wished he was the one stuck in the car right now.

Well if this it…he wasn't leaving her. The petrol would reach the fire very soon.

_If I lay here, If I just Lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Shaking and holding back tears he climbed back through his window next to a stirring Marissa. He laid next to her, facing her on his side and brushing bloody hair from her pale face.

"Marissa?"

"Ry…Ryan…" She swallowed in pain and opened her eyes.

"It's ok…it's going to be ok Riss…" He softly whispered making her as calm as possible. She couldn't know what was gong to happen.

She weakly took his hand in hers.

"What's goin…going on?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Help is coming…" He whispered and kissed her hand.

"Don't leave me…" She pleaded and softly touched his cheek.

_If I Lay here, If I just lay here…_

"I promise I won't…" Ryan savoured the feeling of her touch. With all the strength he had he leaned across and placed a tender kiss on her cold lips. Knowing it would be their last.

"I love you…' He whispered lying back down next to her squeezing her hand.

"I love you too…" She closed her eyes contently.

Ryan felt the tears creep down his cheeks and looking at her one last time he closed his eyes. Forever, as the flames engulfed them both.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


End file.
